Split Decision
by b2bgurl1005
Summary: I haven't read the first 4 Mediator books so please bare with me! I have only had the chance to read Haunted. When Jesse asks Susanna to help a lonley gurl, will she fall into the arms of Paul???


Mediator: A Split Decision  
  
My life after Jesse left for the rectory just wasn't the same. I mean sure he came to visit ever once in a while but it just wasn't the same as having him there everyday, 24-7 in my room. I would walk to the cemetery to meet up with Jesse ever other Friday from 8 o'clock to 9 as we talked about our lives after we were separated. Tonight was one of those Fridays.  
  
I stared at my digital clock by my bed as a turned the page in my book. 7:54. "I'd better get going." I said to my self, getting up and looking around my room. I found Spike's big whicker basket and tried to get him to go into it. "Come on Spike! We're going to see Jesse!" I whispered to the hissing cat as I tried to pick him up. I just left the baskets door open and left Spike to get in on his own.  
  
I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My newly blond streaked hair stood out the most when I looked at my self. I took a brush from off the sink and started to brush my hair out. "You don't need to do anything to your hair, you'll look beautiful no matter what you do to it." I heard a voice say from behind me. I smiled turning around to see Jesse, holding a single rose. "Jesse you know you're not suppose to be here." said quietly taking the rose from Jesse's extended hand. "I know but I wanted to surprise you." he smiled and then sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Spike came prancing into the room and jumped onto Jesse's lap. "Did you want to still go somewhere?" I asked turning back to the mirror. I could hear Jesse squirming on his seat on the bathtub. "Well, yes. I met someone who I think you should meet." I looked at him in the mirror. He was looked at me then to the floor.  
  
We headed down the street to the first crosswalk. There was no one anywhere so I could talk to Jesse openly with out whispering. If I would do this around people, they would clearly think I was crazy because Jesse was no ordinary person. Jesse just happened to be dead.  
  
"Who is this person you wanted me to meet?" I asked as Jesse grabbed my hand to walk me across the street. "Well, I met her when I was at the rectory. I think you can help her." I immediately stopped in my tracks. "You don't have any ghost girlfriends I don't know about, do you?" I asked looking Jesse strait in his dark eyes. "No, no you see.she isn't a ghost. She's a mediator but she doesn't know it. You need to help her Susanna. We can't risk Paul finding her first." I looked away and then to the blinking streetlight. I just nodded my head and continued to walk. How could I say no to Jesse?  
  
The cemetery was right outside of my school. Jesse let go of my hand and walked up to a small gravestone and sat down. I fallowed and sat down right next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. "Susanna, I want you to meet Emily." Just then a girl walked out from behind a large head stone. I looked at Jesse who got up and was greeting the girl. Emily just stood there in her long black skirt, pined with about a hundred pins and short sleeved dark green shirt. Her wrists her filled with beaded, jelly and silver bracelets that went half way up to her elbow. She looked like she was about my age, if not a year or two younger.  
  
Jesse was calm with Emily. She did look like she was about to run away screaming but I couldn't blame her. I would be freaked out too to be greeted by a ghost who has been dead for over a century and a half ago and a girl I'd never met before. "You can help me? I mean, with my problem?" Emily asked walking a little closer. Her voice was very shaky. I got up and took her hand. "You being a Mediator isn't a problem, it's a gift. And I mean, sometimes a crapy gift but at least it's something that makes you different from other people." Jesse has sat down on another gravestone and was watching me.  
  
Emily and I had an hour conversation about what a mediator does and who to talk to with the situation of schooling. ".and you could come to Junipero Serra Mission Academy and meet Father Dominic. He's a mediator too. He knows about Jesse and." Jesse put his hand on my shoulder to stop me in mid- ramble. "Breath Susanna.breath please for me!" Jesse had also been listening from his stone and I guess had had enough of my rambling. Emily, who looked more confused than ever, looked up at me. "So, your saying I can talk to ghosts? And that there is other people like me?" this Emily girl had a lot to learn about being a mediator, and I was the one who was going to have to teach it to her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Monday rolled around as fast as the sun comes up every morning. I had called Father Dom on Saturday and told him about Emily and asked him to look into taking Emily into the Academy so she and I could talk about mediation. Of course Father Dom asked to do it himself but I had told him that it would be easier for me to talk to Emily about it, you know, girl to girl. He said he would get Emily's records and see if she could attend school right on Monday. Knowing Father D, he was always true to his word.  
  
Standing by my locker, I got a tap on the shoulder. "Susanna, I believe you know Emily already." I heard Father D say from behind me. I turned around to see Emily, now dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a self-fitting white tee shirt. I smiled at Father D and then at Emily. "She is in all of your classes except for Algebra, she will have to take that class alone." I nodded my head and then turned back to my locker to get the first book I saw to grab.  
  
"So, he seems nice." Emily said now leaning up against the locker next to mine. "Yeah, he's nice.wait a minute." I said, seeing someone I really didn't feel like seeing at the moment. Paul Slater was walking right towards me. "Come with me," I said dragging Emily into the girl's bathroom. "What's the problem?" She asked holding onto the sink with a death grip. "Nothing, another mediator that you are to have nothing to do with." Emily looked at me then out of the bathroom door. "Him, in the leather jacket. You need to stay away from him, do you understand me?" I was now gripping onto Emily's shoulders and shaking her lightly. She just looked at me with a weird look and nodded her head slowly. 


End file.
